Blue Lantern: Rescuer of Romance?
by Blue Lantern
Summary: Rated safely, eventual pairings RobStar and BBRae. Made up origin of the Green Lanterns' energy. This new honorary Titan will have to cope with learning his newfound power while spurring on the Titans' romance.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, or Green Lantern, or The Justice League/Watchtower. In fact, all I do own is the Blue Lantern character so I could be pissing a lot of people off, sorry if I am.**

**Author's Note: Please read and review, it's my first fanfiction piece, and if I get too much bad critiscism I might not continue or ever post again. Please enjoy!**

BOOM!

"Oww!" The blue and black uniformed teen groaned as he sank to the ground after being slammed into the wall by his enemy's attack. "Fighting evil shouldn't hurt this much."

"You thought you could beat me?" Sinestro (The Yellow Lantern) laughed.

The Blue Lantern rose to his feet, charging his lantern as well as he could. He was rather inexperienced at using it. Not knowing how to launch effective attacks from it is a serious setback, he thought. Oh well, at least the lantern automatically reacts to protect the bearer of the blue lantern battery core.

BOOM!

Sinestro's ring launched yet another energy blast at him.

"Ok, maybe resting here on the ground for just a second would be ok."

Just then, a green beam shot out of nowhere and hit Sinestro full on. Sounds of things moving at supersonic speeds followed and then Sinestro was battered around like a dog's chew toy. Sinestro falling down in defeat was the last thing the young Lantern heard before darkness overcame him.

**Titans Tower**

**Day after, noon**

_Ow, my head hurts_. The blue Lantern thought to himself. _In fact, all of me hurts right about now. Where am I?_

The Lantern opened his eyes to the one and only Green Lantern of the Justice League.

"Holy crap!" He shouted, sitting up, before promptly collapsing again out of pain. "Ow…"

_Ok, that hurt. A lot. But I'm meeting the Green Lantern! This is so cool!_

"Careful, kid." The Green Lantern said making sure he was ok. "You're in Titan's Tower, the home of the Teen Titans."

"Huh? Why?" _Titans Tower? Could it really be? Wait, if I met The Green lantern, then it must be._

"I'll explain when the titans get here."

Right on cue, the five titans walked right in through the door of the medical lab.

"Alright." Robin said, "We can finally get some answers."

"Yes, friend Robin is correct. We would like some of the answers now." Starfire added.

"Well ok then, let's start from the beginning." Green Lantern stated calmly. "The teenager I brought with me is the Blue Lanter-"

"Dude, there's a Blue Lantern!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I never knew one even existed!"

_I agree. When did I become the Blue Lantern?_

"Shut up BB." Cyborg said, obviously not wanting the Green Lantern to get annoyed.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, he is the Blue Lantern. The Blue Lantern is important because it was the Blue Lantern's power that combined with the Yellow Lantern's power so long ago to create the Green Lantern power core. It was supposed lost in the explosion that vaporized the previous owner of the lantern. How it came to be in the possession of this teen is anyone's guess. He is the vessel of the most powerful force in the multiverse."

The Titans' chins dropped to the floor at that statement.

_Interesting, I have the most powerful force in the multiverse on my hand. WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO? Ok, get a grip, you don't want to seem this flustered in front of these people._

The Blue Lantern replied astonished, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just digging around in some rubble in a construction site and stumbled across the ring. It just flashed and suddenly I had the urge to put it on. Then it flashed again and I just kind of knew that I should use it to fight evil. So the next logical thing to pop into my head was, where _is_ evil and the ring flashed again. Suddenly was flying through the air to where you found me fighting that yellow guy. I just wish that the ring had shown me how to launch an attack before it set me down."

_Alright, that doesn't make me seem afraid does it? Of course it does, stupid. Idiot-_

"That was Sinestro, the wielder of the Yellow Lantern that was born from the same chaos as the original Yellow Lantern. The Blue Lantern must have been drawn to that power which it was pitted against so long ago" Green Lantern explained.

"Wait, let me get this straight" Cyborg said. "This kid picked up some random ring which took him to attack an enemy that almost beat you, no offense, and he survived with nothing more than some aching muscles and bruises?"

"Yes, I do." The Green Lantern replied with a slight grin.

_How the hell did I manage that?_

"Oh…" Was Cyborg's reply.

_Well said Cyborg, well said._

"Titans, the Watchtower is no place for him to be right now, much to hectic. Could he stay with you until he learns enough about his powers?"

_Well, I really should object, but passing up the chance to live in Titans' Tower! Never!_

"Of course he can stay with us." Robin said confidently. "We don't mind at all."

_Yes!_

"Ooh yay!" Starfire shouted with glee. "Friend Blue Lantern, I shall make my homemade glork for your safe recovery!"

_Umm, glork? Should I bother asking what that is? OOMF!_

"Uhh, Starfire, he may be the Blue Lantern, but his face should not be that shade. You might wanna let go of him." Beast Boy suggested.

"Thank you Beast Boy." The Blue Lantern said massaging his neck.

"Hm. You can rest easy kid, you're in good hands." Green Lantern said. "Just remember, the ring reacts to your thoughts, so experiment, it's the only way to fully realize the scope of your power."

_Ok, I think I can handle that. I just need a crapload of work._

With that, the Green Lantern started glowing and flew out of the tower.

_Well, this is gonna be awkward._

"So, uh.. My name is—" The Blue Lantern started.

"Hey, you don't have to tell us who you are; we don't even know each others' alter egos." Robin interrupted.

Cyborg and Beast Boy conferred for a second in the corner, upon returning, they shouted in unison, "As our official initiation rite, we dub you BL!"

_Well, that's not too bad I guess._

BB and Cyborg beamed at the newly christened BL. "We gave everyone a nickname."

"Joy," Raven said. "The nicknames fad rises again."

"Yup, Robin is Rob, Starfire is Star, Cyborg is Cy, I'm BB and Raven is Rae!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

_Cool, the Titans have given me a nickname. This is truly amazing._

"Hm," The Blue Lantern said with an unwilling smile. "I guess this means I'm officially a member of the team…"

**Read and review people!**


	2. Training Day

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Author's Note: The italicized things are the Blue Lantern's thoughts from his POV, the rest is from a narrator's view. First fic, please go easy on me in reviews. I'm not quite to the romantic stuff yet, but bear with me, in the next chapter, there will be some.**

**Special Thanks to: **

**ComicBookCrush**: I will keep it going as long as I continue to receive positive feedback from people like you

**DarkBird1345: **Thank's for reviewing, I needed some motive to continue.

**It says I have one more, but it has not given me the name yet, I'll be sure to double credit you in the next chapter!**

**Training Day**

**9:00 AM**

"OK, everyone, I'm just gonna test the training course…" Cyborg said while booting up the computer.

_Alright, feeling good. Ready to-_

SIMULATOR TESTING BEGINNING-

BOOM! BOOM! TCHEW! TCHEW! (and many other weapon-ish sounds)

"AWK!" BL squawked in disbelief.

_Holy hell! They expect me to pass this?_

"I'll start team!" Robin said confidently.

Three minutes later and one BL with his chin on the floor in awe left the rest of the team congratulating Robin on his new course record.

_Wow. I would not be able to do that in twice the amount of time._

"Glorious job, friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed.

Cyborg yelled, "I'm next!"

Two minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, Cyborg completed the run.

"BOOYA!" He shouted triumphantly.

"Nice work Cyborg!" Robin dissapointed.

"Dude, Cyborg! Nice run!" BB exclaimed.

"Friend Cyborg, good job! Do not worry Robin, you will 'get him next time' as the phrase goes." Said Starfire.

"Hm." Said Raven, obviously disinterested.

_Wow, again. I wonder how attuned to my mind the lantern is?_

"BL, you're up next." Cyborg said.

_Well, so much for having time to brainstorm ideas beforehand._

BL faced the course with fear in his eyes. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused on the ring. A blue glow began to form around him as well as the ring. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and everyone saw they were the same blue as was seen in the ring itself.

_Hm, Note to self: remind me to design myself a uniform after this. OK, focus on flying._

BL lifted off shakily then grew accustomed to the experience, angling towards the first set of challenges.

_The gauntlet, eh? Well, a lantern shield should handle the crushing metal slabs easily enough. Just concentrate a little…_

The first dropping slab of metal he dodged, the shield not dully formed in his mind. The second was about to come down on him when the shield finally went up. Promptly getting shattered due to lack of power. Luckily, he landed between them and rested for a second.

_Ok, you can do this BL, focus the energy into the shield. It should eb the same as focusing it into the ring._

He rose to his feet and charged the ring before projecting a bubble shield from it directly under the last slab of metal. The metal creaked and the shield looked as if it were about to buckle but he gritted his teeth and the metal rose up and he passed underneath it unharmed.

_YES! I DID IT!_

TCHEW! TCHEW! The next stage of the course took aim and caught him by surprise, shattering the teen's concentration and knocking him to the ground.

_Ok, maybe not._

The BL stood up and let out a roar. His emotions charged the ring to full power and launched several bolts right at the turrets, disabling them with ease.

_Take that, piece of crap turrets! Now that I know how to do that the rest should be easy. Hey, this next stage looks easy._

Being a track athlete in his previous life, he regarded the short sprint through the swinging and sliding tiles as simple. He infused his body with the blue light to boost his speed and dashed through hurtling one hedge and crossing the finish line rolling when he ducked under the last swinging club.

"What's my time?" He said panting from his exertions.

"4:06. Not bad for the first try." Cyborg said checking the official clock.

_Hey, better than I expected. And I learned quite a bit about using the lantern. I wonder how far behind the others that is._

"I'll have to thank you for not destroying those turrets. Somehow you managed to only hit them with miniature EMP's. A useful tactic for training." Cyborg added.

"I'll reset them Cy." Robin said.

"Good job friend BL!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Hey, I wanna go now!" BB said eagerly.

"Alright, BB, you're up."

Beast Boy made it through the chompers with ease, but then the laser turrets got him once. It was the sharp intake of breath from Raven that BL heard when this happened. He glanced at her and saw her biting her lip before she quickly composed herself.

_Interesting, she didn't do that when Robin and Cyborg got to that part. I may have to investigate further…_

Beast Boy quickly morphed after the blast and dodged the rest of the blasts with ease as a tiger. For the next part he chose a cheetah to make it through and the computer couldn't keep up with the impish green teenager.

Crossing the finish line, he was slightly upset, "Darn, those turrets got me. That's where I lost all my time to."

"It's ok BB, you still did ok. It was a 3:07, an improvement from last time." Robin reassured him.

"Ha, I beat you BB, that means I get to make breakfast tomorrow!" Cyborg said while doing a victory dance.

"I refuse to eat meat!" BB shouted angrily.

"Oh, no. Not this again." Raven said shooting threatening glances at the two from beneath her hood.

BB and Cyborg immediately shriveled up and shook with fear, not wanting to face her wrath.

_I don't blame them. From what I've heard, she can be dangerous when angry._

"Friends, it is my turn?" Starfire questioned.

"Yup, go ahead Star." Robin replied. "Just be careful, you remember what happened last time you tried this course."

When he thought no one was looking, he inconspicuously turned down the difficulty level a notch.

_Hmm, I wonder if he's doing that because he's the leader of if it's because he likes her. As in more than like kind of like. I'll ask Cyborg about it later._

She completed it in roughly the same time as Beast Boy, meeting congratulations from everyone with a big smile. Then, Raven stepped up to the line and completed it 3 seconds faster than both BB and Starfire.

"Can we go inside now?" She said in her monotone voice after crossing the finish.

_Wow, not even breaking a sweat._

"Hey, Cyborg! Wait up!" BL said.

"Sure thing, BL. What's your question?" Cyborg said amicably.

"I noticed that Raven might like BB and Robin might like Starfire. What do you know about it?"

"You catch on quick, man. Yes they do, and BB likes Rae, and Starfire likes Robin. You want to get in on my plan to set them up?" Cyborg asked in a conspiring tone.

"Sounds like fun. When do we start?" BL asked.

"Right after I work on my baby." Cyborg replied.

_Haha, this is gonna be fun…_

**Yes! Another chapter done! All you people know the drill, read and review!**


	3. All Good Things

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Teen Titans. Blue Lantern however, is my brainchild, please don't borrow him without giving due credit.

**Author's Note:** I am finishing this story after three years because it desperately needed to be done. I apologize for not doing the intended story justice, as it would have taken several more chapters to reach this end. Please use your imagination what might have happened in between these chapters, I trust you will make the adventures properly dramatic, heroic, and even a bit heart-wrenching.

**The following takes place three years ****after the training day.**

BL opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling that sat above him. It was morning, yet again, and that marked the beginning of his duties for the day. He stood up and ran his hands down the front of his uniform, habitually checking for wrinkles and finding none as usual. He applied his customary mask with hardly a thought, and just as casually adjusted the most powerful device in the universe where it sat on his middle finger.

A fleeting glimpse of himself in the mirror mounted on the wall stopped him for a moment. Tucked into one corner was a picture of himself from the beginning of his presence here. Stepping towards it, he smiled slightly. So much had changed since then. He had grown near a full inch, and somewhat lost that look of innocent glee that beamed at him from the small photograph.

Replacing the picture in its stand, he strode out into the hall leading to the common area, intending to start breakfast for the team as usual and then begin researching solutions to the latest problems Jump City requested his help on. On his way to the kitchen, he passed the remains of a messy movie night, with bits of popcorn and empty glasses scattered about the large TV. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself at the sleeping Titans who occupied the crowded couch cushions, he made his way to the stove and started a batch of scrambled eggs, with several sides of tofu-bacon. Setting a spatula of blue light to constantly stir for him, BL turned his attention to the data screen he shone in front of him accessing the titan mainframe.

Business as usual, he deleted the junk mail, briefly skimmed the list of death threats sent by angry relatives of convicts, and duly ignored the umpteenth offer from countless advertising agencies to endorse random crap products. He returned to his cooking while the computer continued processing the list of messages as per his orders, until a strange blip caught his attention.

He frowned at the norm-defying message in the inbox that was interrupting his routine, and grudgingly set down the frying pan to read the not that appeared in front of him. His face froze as all the color drained from his face and all the light based creations he had been using fizzled out in uncharacteristic fashion.

"Titans! We have a problem!" BL shouted towards the sleeping figures.

"Just ten more minutes?" Beast Boy whined sleepily from his place near Raven.

"I am not joking BB. Ten more minutes means Doomsday destroys the continent of Australia."

Robin snapped awake, as did Raven and Cyborg, surprised at what BL has just told them. Standing up, Robin displaced a groggy Starfire as he looked expectantly for an explanation from the Blue-garbed teen.

"Doomsday has made good on his threat to bring an army against this world if we do not surrender. He expects to meet us in open combat against him in the next fifteen minutes or he will begin demolishing continents one at a time."

"We knew this day would come," Cyborg said quietly. "Did he keep the other conditions the same?"

"Yes, he said he would not enslave our world if we comply. But I seriously doubt he keeps his promise."

Robin clenched his fist angrily, "What choice do we have?"

None of the Titans responded. They hated having to give up.

"Titans, let's go," Robin said in his grimly.

Each of them prepared for battle in their own way. Cyborg checked his mechanical parts, shining them to an impressive luster before being ready to fight. Beast Boy stretched himself, not wanting a pulled muscle to hamper his performance. Raven pulled her hood over her head, meditating for a minute more to clear her mind. Starfire tugged on her boots and called forth her energy ready to fight at a moments notice. Robin checked his belt carefully, replacing missing birdarangs and checking that his bo staff was working properly.

Blue Lantern was the only one who spoke during the ten minute process, grimly reciting the oath that would restore his power level to top condition.

_"__The c__osmos __through,_

_In every part,_

_One thing endures,_

_A loving heart._

_Against the knaves,_

_Who'd quell this __song,_

_Blue Lantern stands,_

_To right the wrong."_

The titans made their way to the location determined by Doomsday as the one where they would turn themselves in. Allowing Doomsday's minions to approach and subdue them was nearly unbearable, made more so by the live video broadcast of the event and large crowd of citizens who had come to watch the Titans betray them by giving up.

Doomsday took them into his throne room aboard his main ship and sat down to gloat over them. A specially designed cage was closed with the Titans inside before Doomsday began to speak.

"This was all it took to defeat the invincible Teen Titans? A mere threat to destroy earth and you surrender in fear? I expected more from you."

"The deal was you leave earth unscathed Doomsday," Robin spoke menacingly.

"Somewhat correct, err, Robin is it?" Doomsday said casually. "I promised I would not destroy the planet. I very much intend to enslave this world. Fear not, you won't live to see me rule over your people."

"I assumed as much," Robin said. "Titans! Go!"

A flash of blue light marked the occurrence of a very angry Blue Lantern easily destroying the restraint devices on each of the Titan's hands. His next action was unleashing a powerful beam of energy to tear a hole in the cage. As the newly freed titans wreaked havoc on Doomsday's warriors, BL himself strode towards the leader, charging and firing a beam of energy at the leader's head.

When the dust settled from the explosion, it became evident that it was only a hologram. Doomsday had expected their resistance.

"Titans, split up and return to the rendezvous point," Robin said as he sliced down enemies on his way to the door.

Once he reached it, he leapt in a northward direction and glided down into the strangely darkened city. Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg and the two of them disappeared to the south. Raven and Starfire took opposing directions to the east and west, leaving BL with the sewers. With a few distracting potshots taken at the few surviving guards, he dove straight down, extinguishing his characteristic glow before ducking around a corner and opening a round sewer entrance and leaping out of sight.

**20 minutes later in an abandoned warehouse.**

"What's the plan Robin?" BB asked in a rare fit of maturity.

"I don't know. Nothing we have could touch him," Robin said regretfully.

"What if I went in alone and sent him to another dimension?" Raven asked.

"It's too dangerous!" BB exclaimed.

"Agreed," Robin said. "We can't afford to take risk like that.

"If I could get near the main core of the ship--" Cyborg started to say.

"It wouldn't do anything because Doomsday wasn't there." Robin cut him off.

_Doomsday has to be close to earth. Maybe his old base on the moon? Wait, what am I doing? Talking to myself in my head? Maybe I'm still as crazy as I was back in the begin—_

Something jarred BL's memory just then. Green Lantern had told him about a last resort feature of the Lantern ring. Smiling grimly, he knew now how to stop doomsday.

"I've got it. I will unleash an EMP from my ring to blanket Doomsday's ships, disabling his shields. From there I find out where he is and destroy him," BL stated.

"It's too risky to do alone," Robin said dismissively.

"Hear me out, it's the only way. Green Lantern told me of a last ditch technique for stopping any foe, no matter how invincible they may seem. I simply have to find him and then summon and detonate the lantern core next to him. Nothing can survive that destructive power."

"You wouldn't survive either though."

"I know that, but I was destined to do something like this anyway. You know I'd rather go out saving the world than being cut down by his endless swarms of enemies. Please let me do this."

"Only if you're sure," Robin said, still slightly stunned at what BL was suggesting.

"I am. Well, I don't really have time to write a last will and testament, so I'll just stick to what I feel is important. I have something to say to each of you."

"Robin, you work too hard. You need to relax more, and maybe then you won't miss the fact that Starfire loves you and has since the first time you two met. Starfire, when Robin acts confusingly, just talk to him about it, because he loves you back and is probably acting funny because he doesn't want to disappoint you."

"Raven, Beast Boy has loved you at least since I've been here. Your happiness means more to him than anything else in this world, and he would do anything to see that that happiness becomes what defines you. Beast Boy, what she has never said is that she loves you back, but is afraid of what her powers might do with that kind of emotion. I would remind you both that my powers stem from love, and in no way are they dangerous, so I can personally guarantee that there is no danger in the matter."

"Cyborg, you and I never completed that plot to get these guys together, and I'm sorry for that. We sort of lost track of this goal in our overbearing job of saving the world. It happens I guess. Anyway, not to leave you out, I want you to call Bumblebee. You two never really gave it a chance, but maybe you should try now, seeing as the team will need a new member."

"Thanks guys, it's been an awesome three years on this team," BL finished with surprisingly little fear in his voice. In a surprising turn of events, he reached up and removed his mask, revealing himself to the titans. "In these three years, not a single one of you knew my real name. I ask that you now tell my story to the world, let them know who I am."

The titans sat in stony silence, staring at the unmasked hero standing in front of them. Robin comforted Starfire as she leaned against him worried for their friend. Beast Boy sensed Raven's emotions and took her hand into his, offering her a crooked grin to cheer her up. BL smiled at the couples before turning to look out the window at the world he would be leaving forever, a single tear rolling down his face for all the things he would not get the chance to do and say.

With no more than an offhand salute, BL lit up and soared into the sky. The titans moved toward the window and watched as a sparkling blue aura moved to cover the entirety of Doomsday's forces. When it dissipated, they watched as the small blue pinprick of light suddenly streaked across the sky towards the location of Doomsday himself. It disappeared for a moment as it entered a ship, and they waited silently, until a blinding explosion of light erupted into the sky. There was no shockwave, and as the light faded, they saw that there was no trace of Doomsday or his armies anywhere. It was a success.

Nobody saw the small, blue ring hurtling off into space. It would be another time and another place before yet another Blue Lantern would be called into action.


End file.
